


Price tag

by Zacksy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb boys being in love, M/M, Sugawara's cat, Tumblr Prompt, cat gone missing, kiss as a promise, that's about it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: “Thank you for your time.” Suga swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. His cat, officially named Princess Fey but was called by way too many other names, had seen her chance when Suga opened the window after almost burning his cookies. Fey sprung from the windowsill outside, graciously fell down the metal ledge and landed on the balcony of their downstairs neighbor.Suga dashed down in a panic, knocking on their door frantically but by the time they were on the balcony, Fey was gone. Suga had asked his other neighbors, searched in the garden, tried to lure her with her favorite food, toys, pillows but to no avail.





	Price tag

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Kiss as a promise" on tumblr!

"Excuse me, could you look at this photo for a second?“ Suga handed the nth passerby a flyer with a photo of a tabby cat, grinning at the camera with pointy teeth. “She is missing for a few days, have you seen her?”

Suga tried to not sound as desperate as he felt, but in all honesty, he wouldn't believe his polite smile for a second either. The young couple shook their heads after they didn’t even glance at the flyer, bowing politely and shuffling away.

“Thank you for your time.” Suga swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. His cat, officially named Princess Fey but was called by way too many other names, had seen her chance when Suga opened the window after almost burning his cookies. Fey sprung from the windowsill outside, graciously fell down the metal ledge and landed on the balcony of their downstairs neighbor.

Suga dashed down in a panic, knocking on their door frantically but by the time they looked on the balcony, Fey was gone. Suga had asked his other neighbors, searched in the garden, tried to lure her with her favorite food, toys, pillows but to no avail.

Sleeping was almost impossible, his thoughts swirling around where his cat could be, if she was safe, if she had enough to eat. Work barely distracted him, rather making him clumsier and earning a rare scolding. Sure, just working at the counter in a small café wasn’t rocket science but for some customers, it made a difference if the coffee brewed for 4 minutes and 30 seconds or 4 minutes and 45 seconds.

Suga huffed, pressing his lips into a thin line before collecting himself and handing out the next flyer to someone else.

After 2 hours of walking and asking around, Suga ran out of flyers to give out but with no clue whatsoever. He bit his lips, furiously rubbing at his eyes which filled with tears the nth time in the last few days.

“Uhm”, a person cleared their throat and Suga snapped his head up.

“Yes?” Suga stared into the deep brown eyes of a man his age who held up one of Suga’s flyers.

“Are you the one looking for this cat?” The man scratched the back of his head in uncertainty, a faint blush on his cheeks. Suga’s throat dried out but he managed to nod, nonetheless.

“Yeah?” From the start, Suga promised himself not to have too much hope but the warmth that spread through his chest betrayed that promise.

“I have her.” The man bit his lip. “I mean, she stood in front of my door two days ago and it was raining, and I couldn’t just let her stay outside, so I took her in. I had a lot of work to do the past few days, so I had no time to bring her to a shelter or anything to look for a chip or anything. I don’t exactly know what you do with stray animals, sorry.” 

He took a deep breath after rambling on and on, Suga’s eyes never leaving his face.

“You have her?” Was all Suga could whisper before tears spilled over, a relieved sob breaking through.

“Y-yeah, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I should have co-“

“N-no, it’s fine, thank you so mu-much.” Suga hiccupped. “I’m happy she’s fine.” He rubbed over his face, ignoring the mess he most definitely made.

“C-can I-“

“Of course!” The man was already rummaging through his pocket for a handkerchief, giving Suga a small smile. “I don’t live far from here, just down the street.” He pointed into the opposite direction Suga was searching this day. Inwardly Suga scolded himself but he knew, ultimately, he couldn’t have done anything differently.

“I’m Daichi, by the way.” The man suddenly said when they started walking toward his home, Suga blowing his nose discreetly. “Sawamura Daichi. But Daichi is fine.”

Suga smiled. His heart pounded in anticipation in his chest, but also, because this stranger was illegally handsome, which was a problem for Suga’s poor gay heart.

“Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga.”

“Suga.” Daichi confirmed with a nod. “Nice to meet you.” He put out his hand that Suga eyed curiously before taking it.

“Nice to meet you, too, Daichi.” They smiled at each other, a somewhat awkward but comfortable silence forming between them.

“This is it.” Daichi said after about 5 minutes. It wasn’t really far from Suga’s home, either. Daichi opened the front door and motioned over to the stairs. “The elevator … let’s just say, I wouldn’t trust it.” It sounded way too conspicuous as if Daichi had made a bad experience first hand with the elevator, but Suga didn’t dare ask yet. Maybe the next time they see each other.  _ If _ they saw each other again.

Suga nodded wordlessly, following Daichi upstairs. After the second floor, Suga made a mental note to start working out again. On the fourth floor, Daichi bent down to seemingly tie his shoelace but Suga knew he did that, so he could catch his breath and he was never more grateful for anything in his life.

Daichi lived on the 7th floor, which explained his thighs (that Suga totally did not check out as he walked right behind Daichi), with two other tenants. Daichi led them to the door in the middle, fumbling with his keys for a second before he found the right one.

Suga had half the mind to entertain the thought that Daichi could be trying to kidnap him or anything, but all rational thinking was out the window when the door opened and Suga heard the distinctive meowing of Fey.

“Price tag!” Suga exclaimed before rushing past Daichi inside the apartment, his tabby cat running toward him. Fey made a huge jump and landed right into Suga’s outstretched arms, snuggling up under his chin, purring like a lawnmower.

“Oh, I missed you!” Suga cooed, blinking the happy tears away as he scratched Fey all over, pressing her against his chest.

“Price tag?” Daichi chuckled behind him, toeing off his shoes. Suga didn’t stop administering Fey but his ears tinged a rosy color.

“Long story.” He shook his head with a smile. “Well, not that long. Her name is Fey and she only eats the most expensive food wherever I go shopping as if she has a sixth sense what’s the priciest.” He shrugged. “So, it’s just…” Suga bit his lip, pressing a kiss on Fey’s head. “She is a little pricey but worth every cent.”

Daichi walked up to them, patted Fey on her back, nodding knowingly. “And here I thought she was just missing her owner or something, turns out she’s just a little spoiled.”

“A little? Daichi, she is the most spoiled cat in the world.” Suga giggled, Fey meowing almost offended.

“Yes, we’re talking about your decadent palate, Missy.” Every word dripped with affection though. Snapping out of his almost trance, Suga jerked his head up.

“I owe you so much, Daichi. What can I get you? Do you want a reward? I pay for all the cat food you bought, any laundry you had to do extra! Did she make a huge mess?”

“Slow down, Suga”, Daichi held up his hands, “everything’s fine. I don’t need a reward. Fey was a really pleasant roommate.”

They stared at each other in silence, Suga cocking an eyebrow. “We both know that’s not true.”

Daichi cleared his throat, rubbing his head. “Okay, well, yeah, she … she has sharp claws and a- a healthy appetite.”

“Oh my god, did she ruin your couch?”

“No!” Daichi yelled out a little too loud. “Sorry. I mean, no, she didn’t. Just a pillow I was about to throw out anyway, so no worries.”

Suga furrowed his eyebrows, scanning Daichi’s face for any hint of lying but found nothing. Huffing out a sigh, Suga pressed his face into Fey’s fur.

“I need to get you something, I would feel so bad if I got you nothing in return. You brought back the light of my life. That is worth so much.”

“Your…?” Stopping himself, Daichi’s lips twitched and he covered his mouth with a hand. “Alright. I know something.”

Blinking through his eyelashes, Suga looked up. “Yes?”

“How about coffee? The two of us?”

Staring at each other for a few seconds, Daichi’s cheeks turned red. He averted his eyes, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve.

“I’m sorry, that was- you don’t- I me-“

“I’d love to.” Suga chuckled, pressing his face back into Fey’s fur, certain that his ears were a deep red.

“Good.” Daichi sighed in relief. “Good”, he repeated a little firmer.

They exchanged numbers, both of them wearing a faint blush on their cheeks as they bumped elbows, not being able to hold eye contact for more than a second.

“Is there any chance”, Daichi leaned against the door frame as Suga walked outside, “spending time with you will not end this eventful?”

Suga let out a hearty laugh, chest rumbling against Fay who purred in comfort.

“No promises, Daichi.”

–

Their first date ended in a thunderstorm, both of them drenched as they ran home and Suga falling into a puddle he tried to jump over.

Their second date, they decided to go watch a movie. They went for the last screening and were locked in the movie hall because the staff forgot someone was inside actually watching a movie on a weekday at 1 am.

Their third date, they went out for a fancy dinner, everything went well. They arrived on time, had the most delicious food, had a good time, the staff was exceptionally polite. Just, on their way home, Daichi’s car broke down. They had to wait for over an hour to be towed away since it was the weekend and apparently a lot of people had car problems.

Even though each and every date, even the dates to come, somehow always ended not as expected, Daichi and Suga enjoyed their exciting adventures. It was fun or at least they made it fun which was all they needed.

After a few months of dating, they kind of avoided talking about where this was going for the time being and just enjoying each other’s company, they spent more and more time at each other’s places. Mostly at Suga’s so Fey wouldn’t be home alone too often and for too long. And, well, because Suga always missed his little PawPaw whenever they were separated.

Daichi sat on the couch, feet perched up on the coffee table and Suga lying with his head in his lap. Daichi carded through his silky hair, slowly scraping over his scalp. Sighing every now and then, Suga had difficulty holding his eyes open. The show that was running was long forgotten for him, rather paying attention to the big hand in his hair and the woody fragrance of Daichi’s perfume.

“Hey, Suga”, Daichi’s low voice dragged him out of his drowsiness, making him turn his head upward to meet Daichi’s eyes.

“Huh?” Suga slurred, voice thick with sleepiness.

“I like you.”

Suga’s eyes snapped wide open, all sleepiness was forgotten.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Breath hitching in his throat, Suga had to lick his dry lips.

“Didn’t we already go out?” He rasped.

Now it was Daichi’s turn to blink rapidly at Suga, mouth opening and closing. “Well, yeah”, he cleared his throat, his cheeks blushing deeper and making Suga smirk ever so little, “but, you know, I mean. Officially. Being together.”

“Oh, that’s what you mean.” Suga hummed, crossing his arms over his chest, lips pulled down in a frown.

“I don’t know, Daichi, did I give you any hint that I would want something from you?”

“You…” Daichi shook his head in disbelief, barely suppressing a smile. He sneaked his arms around Suga's waist, holding him in place before starting to tickle Suga’s sides. Suga burst out laughing, wriggling in Daichi’s iron grip.

“I don’t know, Suga”, Daichi said mockingly, “did you?”

“D-D-Daichi!” Suga laughed, cheeks deep red from laughing and his eyes glassy with tears. “Please! I surrender!”

Stopping his attack, Daichi raised an eyebrow, watching Suga still giggling and wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Please never change.” Daichi whispered way more affectionately than intended, bringing Suga’s attention back to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before a wide smile split Suga’s face from ear to ear. That was confirmation enough that they wanted the same. Suga grabbed Daichi’s collar, pulling him down.

“I promise.”

He breathed warmly against Daichi’s lips right before he closed the remaining distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pointyhatwitch) and [tumblr](https://pointy-hat-witch.tumblr.com) to stay up to date with my stuff! :D


End file.
